Transformers Prime One Shots
by I love creepy things
Summary: Most of these are in my Collection Pack but I'm starting to make different stories for topics. There will also be some 'previews' of unfinished chapters and maybe some dabbles of my OCs. I'm sorry for not doing much in years now but I hope putting these out here help somewhat
1. Human Cons chapter 1

This was originally going to be a story I'd write, then something a friend would take over writing for me as a gift. However it never came to pass, though that's fine. The friend made me a short game that involved Humanized Transformers helping me/the player fight things :3. Anna Fowler is my first Transformers Prime OC and the adopted niece to Agent Fowler.

* * *

Anna Fowler blinked lazily as she leaned against the back wall of her house. Beside her sat a large blue container sporting wheels and a handle that extended. On her back, squished between her and the wall, was a school style backpack. She could feel the items inside the bag digging into her back but ignored them for the most part. There was nothing sharp in the bag and, besides a slight discomfort, there were other things bothering her at the moment.

Well, technically, she was far more curious and confused than actually bothered. For a good reason too. After all it wasn't very often that the Autobots personally asked _her_ for help. The only times they normally did that was if they wanted a translation or explanation to something Fowler said. This time it was something completely different.

 _"Oh, hello Optimus, what can I do for you?" Anna asked once she answered her phone. She tried but failed to hide her surprise at being contacted by the leader of the Autobots himself._

 _"We require some human supplies and are hoping you can get those for us." Optimus answered calmly. If he noticed the surprise in her voice he ignored it._

 _"Oh, alright. What kind of supplies do you need?" She asked, not putting much thought into the request. After all, with the way Jack, Miko, and Raf often stayed at the base it didn't surprise her that they'd need more items._

 _"Products used for hygiene and items used to accommodate human sleep ." The Prime listed, sounding as if he had to make sure he was saying that right. Anna could imagine him looking to one of the children for confirmation._

 _"... Can I ask why?" She asked after a slight hesitation, confused. Why would the Autobots need_ ** _those_** _kind of items? Were Jack, Miko and Raf in such danger that they now had to_ ** _live_** _at the base?_

 _"We will be having some guests stay with us for a while but we lack the items to accommodate them." The Autobot explained, his voice . Annablinked in confusion a couple of times before searching for the words to reply with._

 _"Oh... alright. Yeah, I think I can do that. You'll need to give me some time to collect the items though. Although, can I ask why you are asking for my help and not my uncle's?" Anna asked, curious. Really, why trust her with this kind of thing when this was something they'd normally call her uncle for?_

 _"It would be wise that Fowler doesn't find out about this until a later date." Optimus answered, a hint of unease in his voice. Anna smirked at this and chuckled lightly._

 _"Hehe, he_ ** _does_** _tend yell a lot when there is something he doesn't like."_

A sudden ringing pulled Anna out of her thoughts. Blinking she pulled herself away from the wall and pulled her phone put of her pocket. Glancing at the caller ID she smiled as it came up as Uncle Sam. That was the secret code she chose to let her know that someone was using the bridge line to contact her. It was a communication relay both Raf and Ratchet set up so multiple humans or bots could communicate at the same time with the other person on the line. She was beginning to wonder when they'd call her.

"Hey, Raf." Anna said when she answered her cellphone. She knew it was him because Rafael was always the one that used the bridge line to contact her.

"Hey, Anna, sorry it took so long to get in contact with you. There... were a few complications." Raf's voice apologizes from the other end of the line. Though he couldn't see it Anna waved her hand in dismissal and grabbed for the container's handle.

"Don't worry about it; I haven't been waiting _that_ long." She chuckled softly and stepped closer to the middle of the yard, pulling the container behind her. "So, are you guys ready for me?"

"I am setting the ground bridge coordinates to your location now." Ratchet's voice answered and Anna could hear him moving around in the background. "Are you ready to depart?"

"Yeah, I'm all ready on my end. Although, I still wish you'd tell me who I'll be dealing with." The nineteen year old ended with a soft sigh.

She wasn't sure why Optimus didn't tell her who the humans staying with them were. Had he forgotten to tell her or maybe a emergency come up so he had no time? Or did he somehow think she would refuse to help if she knew just who the guests were? That seemed pretty unlikely and so did just forgetting about it; both were very unlike the Prime. So Anna figured a emergency involving Cons or maybe a unexpected visit from her uncle prevented him from doing so. After all he did hang up rather quickly without much explanation.

"Believe me, it's better left as a surprise." Miko's voice chimed in. Anna wasn't surprised to hear the usual excitement in her voice but it did make her curiosity grow. Now she _really_ want to know who the guests were.

"If you say so." Anna sighed, unconvinced. She knew there was no way anyone would tell her now; even if they wanted to Anna was sure Miko would stop them.

"Alright, that's enough. You can talk when you get here." Ratchet's impatient voice cut in before anyone else could say anything. A moment later a blue and purple portal opened appeared in front of Anna.

The ground bridge. The main source of transportation for Autobots and Decepitcons alike. Well, aside from their vehicle mode that is. The Autobots' ground bridge was especially impressive, though. Hand made by Ratchet himself it could get the Autobots anywhere they wanted; as long as it was on earth. Anna assumed it was the same for Decepticons but with a space ship as a base and the extra technology they had she could only guess.

One of the most amazing things about ground bridges, at least according to Anna, was that humans could use them. They were completely harmless to organic life and were often used to quickly transport her and the others to the base when needed. The only downside was it made whoever walked through one feel nauseas for a short while. Or, according to Rafael's explanation, made it feel as if their bones vibrate. Luckily those side effects were only temporary and creased to exist after a few trips through the bridge.

"You may proceed through the ground bridge."

"Thank you, Ratchet; I'll be there in a few seconds." Anna responded and shut her cellphone. Shifting her backpack against her shoulders the young woman the young woman stared at the ground bridge ahead of her and stepped into it.


	2. Lost Love

This is something I made for a friend for her OC.

* * *

Knock Out grimaced as he stared out the medical bay window, a fist under his chin. No matter how far the ship had moved, only vasts amount of space would stare back at him. From time to time, a planet would come into view but it'd be gone before he could even blink. Of course, if the planet happened to be rich with energon, Megatron would order a retrieval. Unfortunately those didn't last very long. Maybe a couple hours at the most.

In truth, Knock Out liked it when the ship stopped to retrieve energon. It gave him a chance to search for his lost love, whom he hadn't seen in many cycles. The last time he had seen his love was when they were still on Cybertron, before the war got at it's worse. At the time, Knock Out was considering becoming a neutral in the war and starting a clinic with his love. However, before that could happen, his love told him that they had to leave.

The mech was never told why his love had to leave, but he knew it was unwillingly. At first he had assumed that his loves' family had pressured them into being an Autobot, like how his had pressured him into being a Decepticon. Relationships between fractions solemnly ever worked out; especially if an apposing Decepticon found out. They'd consider the relationship a betrayal and order the Autobot's death, as well as the betrayer. If another Autobot found out, they'd likely think the Decepticon was using the other to get what they want and capture them for interrogation.

After a while, Knock Out came to the conclusion that wasn't the reason. Though keeping each other safe is exactly what an Autobot would do, he knew something else was responsible for his love leaving. Just what that reason was he didn't know. Not yet at least. He planned to find out, even if it took him a few hundred years.

Unfortunately, the now Decepticon doctor, had absolutely no luck in finding any traces of lost love. As the years past he grew more and more angry about it, having convinced himself that someone was keeping his love away from him. It was either that or they were stranded on a planet with no way to call for help. What other reasons could there be? He knew that his love would purposely avoid him and leave him to worry like this. They weren't nearly deceptive enough for something like that. They _had_ to either be held captive or stranded.

That was why Knock Out loved stopping at planets so much. Although the chances of finding his love were slim, he never gave up hope. When he couldn't pick up the frequency single, he reasoned that they were just too far away. That was partly why he agreed to be part of Megatron's crew. Aside fulfilling his sadistic tendencies, which he had gained over the many years of acting as a Decepticon, he got to search the galaxy for you.

After a while, Knock Out's grimace became a thoughtful frown. That was the fourth planet the ship had past in the last several hours. He didn't recognize a single one either. In fact, this whole vector of space looked new to him. Were they in a new solar system already? Hmm, perhaps the doctor hadn't noticed because all the planets they've past so far seemed uninhabited and not very interesting. Well, aside from that giant red planet the ship just past. It's too bad that a planet that size would crush beings like him. Well, at least he knew his love wouldn't be there.

Suddenly and without warning, Knock Out felt his spark pound in his chest. His face lit up with anticipation and he felt his body give small shivers. He... his love... he... he could feel them... he was getting closer to where they were! He was so close to finding them, and so close to being with them again.

Quickly turning from the window, Knock Out strut to the side of the room, where his work bench was. There was so much work he had to do before seeing you again. He had to make himself look presentable. After all, he wouldn't want to make the wrong first impression after so many years. He only hoped you had no idea he joined the Decepticons in the end.

* * *

Just to clarify/let you know I didn't mention the gender because there are two versions of the OC. One Female and one Male. This was my way of letting my friend decide which version she wanted this to be about


	3. Forgotten Past

This is another one shot for my friend and is something I made over a year ago (when I originally posted it). It's revolved around a AU idea on what happened to her OC before her arrival on earth.

* * *

Psyche watches from a distance as a building came tumbling down. Cybertronains scream in panic and scatter like scared scraplets to avoid getting crushed. Bright orange flames lick at every surface, making it impossible for some of the citizens to escape. Those screams fill the air worse than those that manage to escape the onslaught of falling buildings. It's a horrible sight to see but the young femme just can't force herself to look away.

It was almost like watching a horror movie, but one that can't be turned off. Yet horror movies are mean to be fun and enjoyable. They are meant to be fake and safe, and sometimes watched between ones digits. They are meant to only give the sparklings that dare watch them a couple nightmares before they stopped. Sadly this was _nothing_ like a horror movie. No, it was _worse_ than a horror movie; it was war.

War between the Decepitcons and the Autobots, which had broken out not that long ago. The Decepitcons were ruthless and attacked anyone in their way; be it a Autobot or a citizen. They fought for change and believed it could be taken by force. The Autobots, on the other servo, also fought for change but believed they could get it through peaceful means. While they had little choice but to fight against the Decepitcons they also try to save as many injured as possible.

Psyche herself was lucky; both her and her family. The war had not yet broken out on their section of the planet; but it was getting closer. It wouldn't be long until the war reaches them and Psyche prayed to Primus that the Autobots would get their first.

"Carrier, sire, are you sure about this?" Psyche asks as as she finally looks away and turns to her creators. Sonica, Psyche's carrier, smiles sadly and strokes her daughter's cheek.

"It's the only way, Psyche. With the abilities we have the Decepitcons will surely force us to join them." She explains gravely and a few tears fall from her optics. Night Strike, Psyche's sire, nods in agreement and walks closer with a grim look on his faceplate.

"And if we refuse I'm afraid we won't be killed but enslaved; experimented on." He says as his expression turns murderous, his servo balling into a tight fist. "Especially me for abandoning those barbarians."

Psyche frowns at her sire as her optics drift over to where his Decepticon insignias used to be. She had once been told that Night Strike had been a proud Decepitcon that delighted to mess with bots with his special mind control power. According to him it wasn't until he met Sonica that he started to think about a life outside the Decepticons and abandoned the fraction when it became apparent how brutal they really were.

Sonica herself was and still is a Autobot and her insignia rested proudly on her one shoulder. She had been trained as a medic not long before she met Night Strike, back when things were still calm. She had also planed to become a field medic when the war broke out but things became far more complicated when she became a carrier. Being a medic, as well as her powers to manipulate sounds waves, is what will likely save her from slathered by the Decepticons.

"But then why aren't you coming with me? Why do I have to be sent away?" Psyche demands as a few tears leave her own optics. The two older bots look to each other before pulling their daughter into a tight hug.

"We're sorry, Psyche, but we must stay here. Your sire and I have training that can be used to help us survive longer but you..." Sonica can't force herself to finish and instead sniffles as more tears fall from her optics. In the distance the explosions and the screams from the frightened citizens seem to get louder; closer.

"Please don't worry about us, Psyche; we'll be just fine. Just do this for us, _please_." Night Strike begs and stresses with worry. The sounds just don't seem they were getting louder; the source causing them did as well.

Psyche shakes in her armor as she snuggles against her creators before glancing over to the ship. Or rather the escape pod that stood a few kliks to the side. A long distance pod that can only hold one at that; and she's that one. Night Strike had gotten lucky and managed to snag it with the help of another former Decepticon who is currently acting as a spy in the fraction. Psyche doesn't feel so lucky, though, and, despite all the danger, doesn't want to leave her creators behind.

"Psyche, _please_ , we don't have time for this. I promise, we will meet again. I promise." Sonica repeats softly and pulls away from the embrace just enough to stare her daughter in the optics. Psyche's form shook not from the explosions that seemed to be getting closer, but the fear of leaving her creators behind as she stared at them in the optics.

"O-Okay, but only if you promise." She agrees quietly and allows herself to pull away from her loving sire and carrier. The two watch sparkbroken as their beloved daughter slowly approaches the escape pod and glance at each other. They only do this for a few seconds before they walk over next to their daughter to help her into the contraption.

"Since this is a long distance pod you'll be knocked into stasis until you land. To keep the Decepticons from following you I preset the coordinates to a planet a few lightyears away. All I know is it has life on it and is being used as engeron storage. Travel safe, my dear." Night Strike says as he helps Psyche into the pod and kisses her cheek. When pulls away the young bot can see he is crying and that alone makes new tears roll down her own face.

"We love you, Psyche, please remember that." Sonica says through her own tears and pushes herself up against her sparkmate in attempt to get some comfort over the situation. He instantly returns the gesture and wraps his arms around his loved one as the pod began to close around their beloved daughter.

"Goodbye, creators. I'll see you again soon." She says with a sad smile as the lid finishes closing on her.

She can then feel the pod begin to rumble as it starts to take off but cant register it as, much like Night Strike had warned her, she was knocked into a deep stasis. Sadly she wouldn't come out of it until she cashes on a little blue planet named Earth and with no memories of what happened back on Cybertron.


	4. Christmas Gift

Yet another one shot for my friend. This was a Christmas gift from two years ago. This one is with Ratchet

* * *

Psyche sat on top of the silo, staring up at the night sky. It was something she liked to do since leaving the army base. Especially since it wasn't very often they'd let her go outside. Of course the soldiers never truly _forced_ her to stay inside but they often expressed it was for her own safety that she did so. It had something to do with keeping her hidden from the Decepticons but she suspected part of the reason was so she didn't accidently step on someone. Not that she ever would even if she could; considering that humans came to the height of her knee.

Either way that didn't stop her from sneaking out every now and then. She'd do it late at night when her armor helped her blend into the dark. That made it easier to sneak off base without being seen by any of the soldiers that stayed late. From there the femme would zoom down the road, enjoying the wind on her armor and the pavement under her tires. She'd never travel too far from the base, though; maybe a few miles at the most. She did once get close to a unknown town but had to turn back to avoid being discovered missing.

Once Psyche joined the Autobots she didn't need to sneak out nearly as much. While there were still rules she needed to follow she was allowed to leave the base pretty much whenever she wanted to. The only conditions were that she remained in vehicle form when she did so, report back to base when told and not race amongst the humans. For the most part Psyche followed those rules but, being as young and inquisitive as she was, sometime broke the last rule. It was actually how she first met the Decepticon Knock Out.

Rules put aside the femme was enjoying her life with the Autobots. She befriended and got along with each member, including the human children. She especially enjoyed hanging around Bumblebee, who she considered one of her best friends. Since they were around the same age and maturity level he was one of the easiest to get along with. The two of them did a lot of fun things together; one of which was Psyching teaching him how to dance. Bumblebee would also often covered for her when he found out she'd been racing; if not joining her every now and then. It was no secret that the scout had a crush on her.

"Psyche? What are you doing up here?" A familiar voice suddenly asked from behind her. Blinking in surprise Psyche spun around to see Ratchet standing a few feet behind her.

"Oh, hi Ratchet. I'm just looking at the stars; they're beautiful tonight." The femme answered with a innocent, closed mouth smile. She tried to hide the surprise in her voice at seeing the orange Autobot, as it wasn't often he left the silo.

The much older Cybertronain blinked at the response and glanced up at the sky. To him stars were nothing special. Sure they might be pretty but they were no different from the stars he'd see back on Cybertron. They were the same no matter where someone went; large balls of firey gas floating in the sky, lightyears away. Although, he would admit he missed seeing the constellations that made up the Cybertronain sky. That was the only difference between Earth stars and Cybertronain.

"I see." He responded slowly with a small nod. Thought he didn't share Psyche's admiration he wasn't going to admit that and risk ruining her good mood.

The purple femme giggled softly and her innocent smile changed to more of a affectionate one. Out of all the Autobots Psyche would probably say she was closest to Ratchet. Despite his typically grumpy nature he was very kind and sweet at spark. Sure he could be rather strict when it came to his medical advice but what doctor wasn't? In the end he cared very deeply for his friends and wanted the best for them. He was even teaching her basic medicine and medical procedures.

"Did you need me for something?" She asked as she pulled herself to her peds. Since it was rare that the medic left the silo she only assumed that was the reason he was there. Then again, he _did_ sound rather surprised to find her up there as well.

"Actually, I came up here to get some peace and quiet. I didn't know you were up here as well." The medic admitted. Feeling somewhat surprised by the response Psyche's smile dropped and she blinked at the older Cybertronain.

"Oh, do you want me to leave then?" She asked and steeped forwards. Ratchet held out a servo to stop her and shook his head.

"No no, you can stay. I don't mind _your_ company; I just need to get away from Miko's chatter for a while." He said and lowered his servo back to his side. As he did so he walked forwards until he reached the edge of the silo and stood next to Psyche.

The femme smiled, happy that Ratchet wasn't going to shoe her away. It didn't surprise her to learn that Miko was the reason he had come outside either. The Japanese teen was normally cause of Ratchet's bad moods. Well, either her or Bulkhead when he absentmindedly broke one of the medic's tools. Although, on the other hand, it also caught her off guard considering how late it was.

"Miko's still here? I thought Bulkhead would have taken her home hours ago." The purple motorcycle said and glanced up to the moon. It had to be at least twelve-thirty by now.

"Sadly no. She talked her way into staying the night." Ratchet responded with a scoff and shivered in his armor. Psyche noticed this and a large smile stretched across her face.

"Oh come on, Miko isn't _that_ bad." She teased, letting out another giggle. The medic frowned and rolled his optics as he let out another scoff.

"Oh please; she's almost as bad as a scraplet!"

Psyche sighed and her smile dropped as she shook her head. She knew that Ratchet didn't like Miko and she could understand why; though she herself didn't mind the human. Still, comparing her to a scraplet of all things seemed like a bit much; even if she knew he was only exaggerating. Sure the girl could be annoying at times but at least she wasn't deadly.

"What did she do this time?" The purple bot asked and placed a fist on her hip. With a sigh of his own the medic closed his optics for a second and, when he opened them again, looked up star lit sky.

"The usual among other things." He answered and let his arms drop back to his sides. "For the most part she kept going on about something called Christmas."

"It's almost Christmas?!" Psyche shouted, making the older bot jump in surprise. He turned to look at her and saw her optics light up as bright as the stars in the sky.

Back when she lived on the human base Psyche heard all about human holidays. One of her favorites had been Christmas. Although she herself wasn't human Fowler had taught her all about the religious holiday and she loved the idea behind it. She especially liked the idea of friends and family coming together, as someone who couldn't remember her past. Sadly, while the soldiers allowed her to decorate the hanger she lived in, the femme never truly got to celebrate the holiday. Now that she was with the Autobots that could change.

"What's so great about this Christmas thing anyways?" The orange bot asked once he recovered from Psyche's unexpected joy. Turning to face him the purple motorcycle flashed a smile just as bright as her optics.

"A lot of things! Its a wonderful holiday meant to be spent with family and friends. There are songs, movies, decorations, food, a Christmastree, singing, presents and so much more! Best of all it all revolves around a human religion that the son of a god was born about two thousand years ago. Or at least that is what I had been taught." She explained as she practically bounced in place. She bother to go into too much detail about the religious part since she was sure Ratchet wouldn't understand.

In a sense she wasn't wrong; Ratchet knew little to absolutely nothing about human religion. Although to be fair, out of all the Autobots, he was the least interested in human cutler. There _were_ still things that could interest him, such as helping the children with their science projects, but otherwise there wasn't much that he cared to know about. Of course he'd still listen when Psyche or Rafael would tell him things but, in this case he blinked a couple of times and then huffed.

"Hmph, sounds like one big processorach to me." He said with a wave of his servo. While the family and friends part did interest him the rest sounded like nothing but trouble.

"Ah, come on Ratchet; Christmas is fun! There are so many different things to do, including this." Psyche trails off with a grin. Without warning, and to the confusion of Ratchet, she began to walk forwards. She continued to do so until her chest was almost touching his.

"Psyche, what are you..."

The Autobot was suddenly cut off as Psyche's lips gently touch the side of his faceplate. His optics widen and his body stiffens. Best of all a rush of energon heats up his faceplate, giving it a light blue glow. With a giggle Psyche pulled away from the baffled medic and took a couple steps back to give him some space.

"Normally you do that when mistletoe hangs above your head but unfortunately I don't have any. I just thought I'd give you a little preview of what can happy." The femme explains with a innocent smile as she places her servos behind her back. Ratchet blinked a couple more times as he tried to push down his blush and find his words.

"Erm, um, yes, well... perhaps this Christmas thing won't be as bad as I first thought." The medic finally managed to say and gave Psyche a sheepish smile. Psyche giggled again and took another step back before returning her optics to the sky.

"Good, because Christmas is best spent with those you care about and I'm looking forwards to my first Christmas with the Autobots." She chirped and released a soft sigh. "The stars really _are_ beautiful tonight."

"Yes, yes they are." Ratchet agreed. Although if Psyche were to look over she would have seen that the orange bot wasn't looking at the stars but at her; a soft, semi still embarrassed smile on his faceplate.


	5. A Past Better Forgotten unfinished

I apologize but I have not worked on more of the story. My interests have just been jumping around and it makes focusing hard. I don't know if I'll get back into it but I did read over some of chapters and saw room for editing, though I might not obsess over that. Anyways, if you didn't see this in the Collection Pack, I hope you enjoy this here

* * *

Fowler watched in silence as the girl's eyes closed and her body slumped to the side as the sedative quickly took effect. It didn't surprise him by how fast it kicked in, even though it normally took a few minutes to do so. In fact, since the girl was so sick looking, it would have surprised the man if it _hadn't_ reacted so fast.

For a moment the agent found himself unable to move as he looked down at the girl. Namely he was looking at the tears that plainly stained her cheeks. Seeing them made a pang of guilt swell in his heart as a new frown found its way on his face. While it was obvious that the man didn't trust the girl he didn't mean to scare her to the point of making her cry. Seeing the tears reminded him that, while he found her suspicious, the girl was still just a kid. Mind you a kid with strange morphing abilities but a kid nonetheless.

"Hot damn." He cursed under his breath, heaving a heavy sigh as he rubbed a hand down his face. Well, at least the hard part was over.

Now the only issue the man had to worry about was transporting the girl back to his base. Although, considering he had no idea how long the sedative would stay in effect, perhaps he'd ask to just be ground bridged. While it was unlikely the girl would wake up before he reached his base he didn't want to risk it; besides, the sooner he got her the help she clearly needed the better.

So, as if finally coming out of a trance, Fowler bent down and gathered the girl in his arms. Instantly he was caught off guard by how light she was. He had been able to tell earlier that she was likely underweight but didn't think it would be _this_ bad. Heck, the girl couldn't weight more than a hundred pounds, maybe less! If that wasn't bad enough, now that he had a better look at her, he could see thin scars and marks covering her arms. When he got back to the base he knew he'd have to get the on sight nurse to fully examine her.

It wasn't as if the agent didn't trust Ratchet's judgement. In fact he fully believed the Autobot when he expressed how he believed the girl's kidneys had damage to them. It was just, by the Cybertronian's own admission, the Autobot knew very little about the human body. So, while the medic managed to catch the muscle strain and kidney damage, Fowler knew that there was no doubt a lot more wrong with the girl than what meet the eye.

Heaving another heavy sigh Fowler adjusted his grip on the teenager and spun around. As the agent started to walk back to the main room he glanced down at the girl again. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain the craziness to his superiors. While aliens weren't much of a stretch he didn't think they'd believe him if he told them she had strange morphing powers. The man also doubted the girl would willingly demonstrate her abilities like she did for him and the others. He wasn't even sure if he _should_ admit what she could do or not; he wanted answers but he didn't want to scare the girl more than he already did.

"Come on, we need to go before he sees us."

"Stop pulling me!"

"Miko!"

As Fowler neared the first corner he resisted the urge to sigh; instead settling for hanging his head and shaking it. He should have expected that the kids would have followed him. Especially after all the stories he's heard about them sneaking through ground bridges to watch the Autobots fight with the Decepticons. Granted most of the time that was mostly just Miko, and the others have expressed they've tried to stop her. Still, if the kids would risk they'll lives by doing something that stupid why not this?

Before the man had a chance to call out to the kids, however, Miko rapidly stumbled out of their hiding place. In his surprise, Fowler just barely managed to avoid colliding with the girl as he stepped to the side. He also couldn't hide his surprise as he stared at the Japanese teen while she regained her balance in front of him. He hadn't expected that to happen though he had a good idea to _how_ it happened. Obviously one of the boys had tried to pull her away but he lost his grip when pulled away.

"Um... whoops?" The girl responded sheepishly as she looked towards the agent. Finding no other reason to stay hidden the two boys sighed and stepped out to reveal themselves.

"What to go, Miko." Jack whispered and shot the female a accusing glare. Miko returned the glare and huffed as she stubbornly crossed her arms against her chest.

"Don't blame me! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been pulling me." She argued and uncrossed her arms to jab the teen in his chest.

"Enough; I already knew you three were there." Fowler interrupted and gave the squabbling teens a stern glare of his own.


	6. Random Dabble

^^'. This is something I found when looking through my emails. I wrote this years ago. It's based off a idea I had for my 3rd OC, who is the step daughter of Silas, who she once adored and who taught her technology but she's highly against what he's doing to the robotic aliens. I have some of her information in my DeviantArt account. Her name is Alexandra/Alex

* * *

"Hands up, bot!" The masked MECH demanded, he and his partner aiming their high tech guns at the large green robot. Not being allowed to hurt the humans, Bulkhead had no choice but to do as they say.

"Good now, walk this wa- GAH!" The MECH agent shouts as a shovel comes in contact with the back of his head. Holding onto the other end of the shovel was a third MECH agent though this one looked different from the other two

"Why you little bitch!" The second agent cries as the attacked man falls to the ground, completely knocked out. Bulkhead watches stunned as the human male turns his weapon on the one that attacked his partner.

"Shovel to the face!" the third masked human, revealed to be a girl by voice alone, shouts before she could be shot and smacks the second MECH agent in the face, knocking him out like the first.

"Ha! Who needs high tech stuff when a shovel works just as good?" She laughs, holding the shovel up proudly.


	7. Suburbias?

A small gift written for me with my OC, Anna Fowler.

* * *

"Prime!" Came the familiar voice of William Fowler from the main monitor, followed by the image of the frowning Black man, "We need to talk."

The Prime looked away from the team medic Ratchet, moving with heavy, metal steps in direct view of the screen, "Yes, Agent Fowler?" His deep voice rumbled, "What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem? The problem is a squadron of soldiers saw one of your own battling a Decepticon near a human populated area. Do me a favor, and keep your battles away from small town suburbia's, ok?"

"Will do, Agent Fowler." The large Autobot nods, watching the screen until the man's image fades out, not noticing the small presence which had drawn near him.

"So, my uncle just called to yell at you again, huh?"

The Bot blinked and looked down at the human female. Annabelle, she is designated.

"No, Annabelle. Fowler's concern is warranted. Humans could have seen the battle and compromised our secrecy, or worse yet" He frowns, "been hurt in the crossfire."

She sighs, "I know my uncle cares, but I kind of wish he wouldn't be so hard on you. I mean, you are fighting the Decepticon leader, after all."

"That we are. But we are aliens on a strange planet, and Agent Fowler knows better how to handle situations among the human populous. I appreciate his advice."

She still didn't look happy, crossing her arms over her chest, "I know, but..."

"Annabelle" The Prime said gently, "It's all right." A small smile rose on his lips as he looked down at the small human with kind, blue optics.

She looked up at him, not entirely happy but glad that he didn't think bad of her uncle for his strict protectiveness over humans.

Optimus' smile fell as he glanced to the side in thought, "Annabelle" He looks back questioningly, "What did he mean by 'suburbias'?"

Anna smiled and chuckled, thinking it sweet how the powerful leader of the Autobots still had such innocent questions about human culture, before she starts to explain it to him.


	8. MECH Attack

So funny thing about this was I originally wrote the part with Anna flipping the guy first. Once I got writers block I decided to leave it as it was since I got my most inspired part done. However, upon looking at some dialogue ideas I had prewritten, inspiration struck again and so I added the top part. This is based on the idea if Knock Out took Anna hostage only for MECH to then attack. Anna has fighting skills she's kept hidden seeing as her training had been 'off the books' for the last 7 years. I apologize for the way it end but, as mentioned, I hit writers block. If I happen to get inspired again to continue I'll update this. For now please enjoy despite how short it is.

* * *

"Since when have humans started befriending the Cons? I thought they were enemies." One of the MECH agents commented to the man next to him, loud enough for both Anna and the Con doctor to hear. Both frowned and momentarily looked at each other.

Them? _Friends_? These humans had to be kidding themselves. Allies maybe but only in this one instant. Once this was all over, there was nothing to stop Knock Out from resuming his original plan to use Anna as a hostage. If they survived this, that is.

"We are far from friends." Anna replied first, her expression continuing to express how unhappy the comment made her. "In fact, I'm only here because you decided to knock him off the road while he was in the middle of trying to kidnap me."

"Trying? The way I remember it I succeeded in capturing you. If it weren't for these vermin you'd be my helpless prisoner by now." Knock Out replied with a flick of his hand, his voice becoming venomous when addressing the MECH agents that attacked him. Anna's 'not helping' side glare was missed as the masked men slightly bulked and looked to one another.

"Whoever this girl is, she has a personal relationship with the aliens. Let's take her back to Silas for questioning." One of the men suggested, his hidden face staring at the young woman suspiciously.

"What about him?" Another agent asked, his gun still pointed at Knock Out. The Con's red optics narrowed coldly at the man and his servo balled into a tight fist.

It pissed him off he couldn't use his saw to slice them in half. It's what they deserved after attacking him. Heck, it's what they deserved after nearly killing Breakdown! Unfortunately, though a Con and while he had little qualm in killing humans, the mess dismemberment would make would be too much for him. He preferred causing car accidents or perhaps giving them a nasty electrical shock. Not to mention that whatever MECH did to him not only shorted out his comm system but also effected his weapons. So, even if he wanted to make an exception for these filthy fleshlings, he couldn't.

"Nothing's changed. Capturing the alien continues as planned." The agent from before answered before looking to the man on his left. "Secure the girl, the rest of us will deal with the Con."

"Yes sir." The agent nodded sharply and lowered his gun. Without another word, he made his way towards the girl, his masked face trained on her own.

"I don't think so." Annabelle growled, casting a venomous glare to the MECH agent that dared try to grab her, and emphasis on 'try.'

Before the tip of the man's fingers had the chance to brush against Anna's arms, her own hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Without giving him a chance to react she spun herself so her back was pressed against his chest and used her free arm to sharply elbow him in the stomach. The man barely had time to grunt in surprise as he then found himself being flipped over and slammed onto his back in front of the young woman.

The next few seconds were filled with silence, everyone too stunned by what just happened. Even Knock Out just stared at Anna in surprise, having not known she possessed those kind of skills before. He didn't know what impressed him more. The fact she successfully managed to toss a MECH agent like that or that she successfully managed to snag his gun.

In moments the silence quickly evaporated as the remaining agents trained their guns on Annabelle. The one she tossed pushed himself up with a groan and, upon noticing the girl had his gun, decided not to risk grabbing it back and retreated towards the others.


	9. Have Faith Chapter 2 unfinished

I don't think I will ever finish this but this was the start of Chapter 2 for Have Faith. I wrote it a while ago and just recently decided to post it

* * *

The military base was buzzing with life. Soldiers marched in all direction, generals thought up attack plans and those that survived the first failed attack were still being treated by the onsite doctors. It was absolute chaotic and everyone knew it. It had gotten so bad that the generals were even willing to nuke Jasper in hopes it got rid of the Decepticons.

Thankfully William Fowler had managed to talk them out of it; at least for now. He stilled believed that Autobots would arrive to set things right again. He didn't know when it would happen but he didn't believe that they were dead like Megatron insisted. He'd just have to have faith that they'd show up; hopefully sooner rather than later.

"Agent Fowler!"

Fowler nearly jumped out of his seat when June Darby burst into his office. He was so stressed out that it seemed that anything unexpected either made him tense or jump. As he looked over to her he was surprised to see a large smile on her face. Wasn't it just hours ago that June had demanded to be sent home? Before he could ask if something was wrong the women quickly rounded his desk so she stood beside him.

"Jack's alive!" She cried happily and lovingly clutched her cellphone to her chest. Fowler's brows furrowed together as he registered what the nurse had told him; first looking to her before to the cellphone and back again. It didn't take long for the agent to put two and two together and soon his eyes widened.

"Did he mention any of the others!?" He demanded, his eyes flashing with hope. June's smile fell and was replaced with a soft frown.

"I'm sorry, no." She told him softly and her eyes flashed with sympathy. "But if Jack and Arcee are alive then the others must be too!"

Despite her attempts to comfort him the man angrily slammed his fist down on his desk. It was foolish that Jack had risked contacting his mother. He could have only hope that the Decepticons hadn't tracked the boy because of it. However, Fowler also understood his desire to contact his mother just as much as he understood how June wanted to contact Jack. For, if there was no risk involved, there was one person he'd contact to make sure they were still alive and well.

"I should have never let them get involved! I-"

"Sir!" A solider interrupted as he barged into the room in a panic. Still angry Fowler looked over to the man but quickly adopted a serious mask when he noticed the bewildered expression on his face.

"What is it, solider?" He demanded in his authoritative tone. Though the solider seemed short of breath he straightened in the protocol fashion.

"There is a motorcycle rapidly approaching the base." He reported. June gasped and almost dropped her phone as Fowler jumped out of his chair.

It could be…? The two glanced each other and they both knew what the other was thinking. June's grip on her phone tightened tremendously and Fowler quickly rounded to the other side of his desk. Within seconds the two of them had run past the solider and didn't stop running until they had reached the front gate to the base.


	10. Kidnapped (unfinished)

This is something I was working on but forgot about/gave up on after a bit. Mostly because inspiration left me. The three lines below are dialogue I had prewritten and was trying to work into the story. I'm happy with what I got done, though. It's been a while since I've written something completely inspired for myself. It comes and goes -to the point I get one paragraph a day- but I'm not rushing it. This is just based off a idea on if the Decepticon Knock Out, from Transformers Prime, kidnaps my primary OC Anna Fowler.

* * *

"This was not in my training!" Anna grumbled, half angry half scared as she wiggled in the seat belt that binded her to the passenger seat. Unfortunately it wasn't a normal seat belt and, as if to remind her of that, the leather strap tightened and gave her a tight squeeze.

"You do realize you're only wasting your energy, right? There is no way you're squirming is going to set you free." A smooth, male voice speaks from the radio, annoyed yet amused at the same time. "Just sit still and I won't zap you." It threatens and a secret compartment in the dashboard opens, a device similar to a taser coming out and sparking threateningly.

With her breath caught in her throat, Anna did as the car told her and stilled her struggling. Unknown to it, or perhaps it did know, the sparkling taser isn't the only reason. While it did scare the young woman, the sudden increase in the seat belt is a bigger motivation. It takes effort not to cry out or gasp from the way it squeezed her body. There was no way she'd give the car the satisfaction of knowing it was hurting her. Scaring her, on the other hand, is much harder to hide and, after a few seconds had past, a dark chuckle rumbled from the radio.

"Smart choice." it praises mockingly, the taser retracting back into the hidden compartment. At the same time, the seat belt's grip also loosens, returning to how it was before.

The next few moments are filled with silence, save for the sounds of the car zooming down the road. Anna steadied her breathing, in a way that hopefully continued to hide how the increase of grip had hurt her. Unfortunately her relief, as such with her fear, isn't as easy, though the car doesn't respond outside an unseen smirk. There were reasons it left this human conscious. Her reactions, both expressive and otherwise, were highly entertaining and interesting. She is unlike the others it had seen and encountered before. Brave yet foolish but not overly stupid. She was a human worth experimenting on. If not for those reasons than because she has allied herself with those goody-two-shoe Autobots.

Needless to say, Knock Out's original intent to leaving the Nemesis hadn't been to kidnap anyone. That just sort of happened. Being the automobile enthusiast that he is, the Con often liked to sneak off the ship to enter street races or the occasional car show. So running into one of the Autobot's human allies, who also happened to be completely alone and unguarded, had just been a happy coincidence. How _couldn't_ he take advantage of the opportunity? The fact it happened to be Annabelle? Well, that was just a bonus.

"Just for the record, I know _exactly_ how to free myself from you."

"Oh really? Then why haven't you done so already?" Knock Out inquires, his tone expressing more disbelief than curiosity with hints of mockful teasing.

"Because I don't have a death wish."


	11. Human Cons chapter 2 unfinished

Don't know why I didn't post this sooner. This is what I had of chapter 2 for the first 'chapter' here. This was indeed supposed to be a humanized con's story, inspired from the Be Human comic in DA. There is a little more to the thing below but I'm unsure to post it since it's only ideas. Maybe if someone asks me to I'll edit them in but for now I'll only post the completed stuff.

* * *

Oh Optimus was going to owe him big time for this. Not only did he and the others leave him alone with their guests but with Miko as well. He understood _why_ the others had to leave but one could only take so much _Miko_ at one time. Even after months of being around the kids she was the one he still couldn't handle. Who could blame him? She was rude, loud, reckless and disrespectful. In fact the only thing the Autobot admired about the human female was her admiration for Bulkhead.

It wasn't as if the medic couldn't understand the young girl's excitement, though. He too still found it amazing that their trap worked. Who _wouldn't_? After all it wasn't every day that one defies the laws of nature and with no ill effect to boot. What made it even more exciting was that Ratchet himself had set up the trap, with some help from Rafael.

So, yes, he could fully understand why Miko seemed so ecstatic. In fact, at first he was rather pleased that she admired how cool and awesome the trap was. Although, after mentioning it for about the fifth time, and showing no desire to learn how the trap worked, it became less flattering and more annoying. As if to make his mood worse the constant complaining from their guests deepened the medic's irritation. Thankfully they had quieted down once they got bored but not by much. So it was only a matter of time until they did something which would make him lose his patience.

Unfortunately that came in the form of a fight between two of the guests about food. They argued about what the best types of food were, who should be allowed to eat first and who should get the bigger portion. Although no actual fists were thrown the argument was so childish that one would think it was a couple of kids fighting instead of full grown men. Jack hadn't gotten off work yet to get them such food! This irritated Ratchet so much that, by the time Raf finally called Anna, he was already grumpy and in a bad mood.

It was only after being threatened by their leader that the two men stopped their fighting; though it came too late to improve Ratchet's mood. Much like Autobot the older man thought the argument was nothing more than childish and immature. It was no way for men their age to act, especially for men of their position. Now all four of them sat silently in the kids' usual hang out area and watched as the others spoke to the person on the bridge line.

"Alright, that's enough. You can talk when you get here." Ratchet impatiently interrupted when a conversation nearly broke out between Miko and Anna. The Japanese teen pouted but her excitement kept her from being upset for long as the medic began typing in the ground bridge coordinates that would allow Anna to enter the base.


End file.
